Caza de lunas
by AkiraHilar
Summary: A Defteros jamás se le había dado bien los números. A Asmita tampoco, pero su petición había sido muy clara y él quería cumplirle ese pequeño capricho.


**Autor:** AkiraHilar  
**Resumen:** _A Defteros jamás se le había dado bien los números. A Asmita tampoco, pero su petición había sido muy clara y él quería cumplirle ese pequeño capricho._  
**Clasificación:** R  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna  
**Pareja Principal:** Defteros x Asmita  
**Comentarios adicionales: **Seguir aumentado fanwork Defteros x Asmita

* * *

_**Caza de Lunas.**_

Defteros soltó el aire con abstracción, mientras sentía arder los pulmones. Arrugó el ceño, intentando recordar el último número de su conteo sin resultado. Realmente no recordaba nada. Había perdido el foco de su atención cuando retiró la manta que cubría las piernas y observó la piel expuesta y desnuda de Asmita.

Había empezado con un juego. Pero era un juego delicioso y al mismo tiempo estresante. A Defteros jamás se le había dado bien los números. A Asmita tampoco, pero su petición había sido muy clara y él quería cumplirle ese pequeño capricho.

Se quedó atontado, ligeramente avalentado al notar ese nuevo detalle que no había percibido en las veces anteriores donde la pasión pudo más y no hubo tiempo a reconocerse. Ese punto al lado de su pelvis era… demasiado tentador.

Trazó con su dedo un círculo alrededor de él, como si lo enmarcara, y luego comenzó a jugar con el placer de cubrirlo con su yema o no. Ahora le provocaba mirar más a fondo. Subir las piernas y detenerse a observar si no había uno nuevo en un punto aún más íntimo que él y solamente él pudiera conocer. Algo para convertirlo suyo.

El pensamiento se le quedó atorado cuando la mano de Asmita, suave y divina, se posicionó sobre sus cabellos, llamando su atención. Allí estaba, recostado entre almohadones en su cama mientras le acariciaba con cierto aire de indulgencia.

—¿Ya sabes cuántos?

—Ehm… ¬—No, no tenía idea. Y acababa de olvidar en cuál número iba.

Frunció el ceño y se apartó un poco. Ya tenía sed. Tenía sed y la punta del sexo de Asmita, ya ligeramente brillante, le prometía estallar la sed a miles de puntos cuando probara un poco de su sabor. Él también estaba excitado, terriblemente excitado. Como si la desnudez hubiera llamado a su sexo de forma inmediata.

—Perdí la cuenta. —Confesó, con un deje de decepción mientras soltaba un gruñido. Empezó a bajar hasta los pies, no sin antes enfocar los ojos en la entrepierna de Asmita, ahora expuesta ante él. Se mordió la mejilla por dentro antes de moverse hacia atrás.

El cabello de Asmita estaba quieto, formando girones de dorados entre los almohadones. Sus pies blancos se movían suavemente al estar frente a su visión, en especial sus dedos largos y delgados, como si esperaban algún roce. Allí vio el primero, con el cual empezar la cuenta, aunque se le antojó dejar de hacerlo con solo la vista.

—Voy a contar… a la inversa. —Asmita soltó una risilla divertida y se estiró. Defteros levantó el rostro para enarcar una ceja.

—Cuenta entonces.

Posiciono el dedo en la parte trasera del tobillo, marcando el primer punto marrón. Deslizó su dedo, sin dejar de mantener la yema contra la piel de Asmita y sonrió ante el ligero sobresalto del menor al llegar a mitad de pantorrilla.

Defteros entonces empezó a contar, uno a uno. En la pantorrilla de Asmita había pocos, pero en el muslo se multiplicaban. Defteros podría entretenerse buscándole forma de constelaciones (esas la conocía) pero de momento no lo haría. Siguió nombrando cada número con su voz ronca, mientras trazaba caminos entre ellos y sentía la piel erizar en respuesta.

Asmita curvó la espalda cuando el dedo llegó a la unión de su pierna con su pelvis. Soltó un suspiró apresurado y se removió entre los almohadones, con respiración agitada.

Y aún faltaban lunares. Apenas iba una parte de su cuerpo, la derecha, faltaba ver la pierna izquierda y voltearlo y contar cada uno de su espalda. Asmita estaba lleno de lunares, incluso entre las cicatrices de sus muslos productos de las espinas. Los días en el sol en su niñez habían dejado una estela de ellos que él ahora podía disfrutar.

Subió hasta su estómago, ya demasiado excitado. El pene de Asmita rozó contra su cuello mientras se abría espacio entre las piernas ya abiertas, y observaba el lunar por el que se había detenido minutos atrás. Mantuvo su dedo allí mientras ubicaba uno nuevo, más cercano, y al hallarlo se movió hacia su cadera, a un costado, y luego un poco más arriba, entre sus costillas.

—Tienes mucho… —Ya llevaba dos docenas, al menos, y faltaban por contar. Asmita sonrió quedo, con el rostro sonrojado y el mechón dorado de su flequillo pegado en su nariz por el sudor.

—Quiero saber cuántos… —Y él pensaba contar.

Subió a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Asmita y dejó que su propio cabello acariciara la piel sensible a cada mínimo roce inesperado. Deslizó la yema hasta su pecho y comenzó a trazar líneas entre los lunares que se concentraban en ese punto, en sus pectorales, ondeando algunos el pezón y subiendo hasta sus hombros.

Ya sentía las pestañas temblar y los labios vibrar ante cada bocanada de aire. El pecho le apretaba y su corazón retumbaba rápido al anticiparse a lo que vendría. Bajaría el conteo tomando la izquierda, hasta llegar a su pie y luego lo voltearía. Apartaría el cabello dorado, estrujaría su fibroso trasero. Abriría los glúteos y penetraría firmemente para luego contar los lunares de su espalda. Y penetraría el número de veces que encontrara esas marcas sobre la piel de Asmita. Se daría ese gusto.

—¡Defteros…!

El aludido levantó la mirada, y notó que inconscientemente se había detenido a dar vueltas sobre el pezón derecho y endurecido de Asmita y mover sus caderas como si golpeara ya contra él. Le había vencido la expectación y se estaba haciendo dueño de su propia fantasía. El movimiento de su pene meciéndose había alcanzado el de Asmita y provocado ese sensual gemido. Torció una sonrisa, sintiéndose halagado por verlo así. Su colmillo se asomó con prepotencia.

Asmita tardó en recuperar el aliento. Los tonos rosas de su piel se incrementaban, eliminando un poco el contraste entre la blancura y los lunares. Pero aún era posible verlos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con cierta altanería—. Aún no termino de contar.

Y ahora que lo pensaba… tampoco recordaba en qué número había quedado.

Arrugó el ceño y bufó, juntando sus cejas espesas sobre la nariz. Miró el último lunar que había contado, tratando de atrapar la cifra antes de que su mente le hiciera una jugada.

Ni modo, lo había olvidado. Pero podría reiniciar el conteo otra vez.

—Olvidé en qué número iba. —Anunció y buscó los labios de Asmita para besarlo a modo de disculpas. El beso se extendió más de lo previsto y sintió sus cuerpos acoplarse de manera tan natural, que el curso de las acciones debía ser obvio.

Pero Defteros tenía otros planes.

Soltó el aire, con el hilillo de saliva aun conectando sus labios, antes de agregar:

—Voy a contar de nuevo.

—¿De nuevo? —Defteros enfocó los ojos en el primer lunar, a un lado de su cuello y cerca de la yugular. Entonces allí, mordió.

—Ayúdame tú. Cuenta cuántas veces te muerdo.

—Por Budah…

Sería un milagro si llegaban a contar diez.

* * *

Gracias por las lecturas.


End file.
